


OMG (Vid)

by thedothatgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl
Summary: Season 6 Overview - The scoobies are lost and far away from home.





	OMG (Vid)

Title : OMG 

Music: OMG by Kaiser Chiefs 

Length :3.40 mins 

Willow brought Buffy back from the dead and things just go from bad to worse. Never have the scoobies been so far away from home - Edited Oct 2010 ''.

Download from [here ](http://www.artofvidding.co.uk/btvsvids.html)or watch it streamed [here ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUfx6K-5xt0)


End file.
